Cats & Dogs: Blood of vengeance
by Black Dragon152
Summary: Kitty Galore is gone and Mr. Tinkles is no longer a problem. But a new evil is rising. How will Dog HQ fare against this new evil? Will M.E.O.W.S's friendship last? And more importantly, who is this mysterious new evil?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hey, all who accutally read this. This is my first Cats and Dogs fanfic but NOT my first fanfic, I have written one before but I hated it and deleted it. It might take me a while to update this fanfic as I'll be busy with coursework and my deviantART account. I'm apologizing now for the shortness of this chapter, it IS the prologue after all. **

Prologue

Shifty movements

A shadow moved across the plain grey stone wall as a cat moved in the light emitted from a simple street lamp. The small ginger tabby walked with the grace that was unique to his feline brethren. The shadow moved with the cat, completly in sync with his movements. The light flickered slightly as a moth flew into it's rays. Everything was quiet, just the way the ginger tabby liked it. But that silence was ripped into shreds by loud barking that roared from the muzzle of a dog. As the cat ran away in fear, a shadowed figure moved around the warm rays of light. Light gleamed off of pure white teeth as the figure grinned. It's toe nails clicked quietly on the concrete pavement. The street lamp flickered for a second then went out.


	2. Chapter 1: New Blood

Chapter 1

New Blood

"This is agent 79." A white English Pointer with large black patches on it's back, said to what appeared to be thin air. But he was indeed, speaking to some one. From a distance, he appeared to be speaking to no one but once close enough, a small communication kit protruding from his black collar could be spotted. "All appears to be clear-" The pointer was cut off as a the quiet sound of toe nails clicking on the cold concrete. The pointer instantly began to busy himself with sniffing a nearby tree. A small black dog came down the street at a fairly fast trot. The dog appeared to staring at something in the sky and did not see the pointer. The pointer looked up only when it was too late. The black dog colided with him. Some how the collision caused both dogs to roll into a pile, with the black dog on the top. "Opps. Sorry." Apologized the black dog as he got off of the English pointer. As he walked away, the pointer tried to communicate with who he was talking with before the black dog made an appearance. But he did, he saw to his horror, that his collar was missing. Little did he know that the black dog was trotting down the street, a black leather collar held tightly in his jaws.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Diggs suddenly yelled. "Hold the bone." The video footage on the screen froze. "You want to get _him_ as an agent. Not only is he currently stealing from us and M.E.O.W.S but he's a stray!" Diggs protested, earning a tired sigh from Lou who sat on his leather chair behind his desk. The beagle shook his head, causing his glasses to fall down his snout slightly. "Look at the bigger picture." He said. "He's sneaky, sly and able to think on his paws. Look at all the footage we've got of him. Each time he takes a collar, he uses a different method yet avoids making it obvious."

"I don't know, Lou." Said Butch as he watched the several clips of the black dog appearing on the screen. "What if he's Avenging Blood?" Once again the beagle shook his head.

"Avenging Blood is very careful. He always covers his tracks, never reveals himself on camera. This guy is not so careful." Lou said in his usal bussiness tone manner.

"I'm not so sure about this, Lou." Diggs said as he carefully watched the footage of the black dog once again. "I mean, do we even know this guy's name?" Lou pressed a button with his right forepaw and the clips disappeared, only to replaced a screen full of information on the black dog. "He goes by the name 'Bandit'." Lou said, reading the screen. "Everything else about him is pretty much a mystery. His breed is unknown as is his age and history. The only things we really know about him is his appearance, his name and also where to find him. I need you two to go and find him."

"What about Catherine?" Diggs asked. He secretly liked the russian blue and after their mission to find and stop Kitty Galore, she had been on every mission with them. Diggs felt something inside him sink when he saw Lou slowly shake his head. "I am afraid she is currently on a very important mission for M.E.O.W.S."

"I still don't see why it should be us who gets this dog." Diggs said as he trotted behind Butch. Neither of the two dogs were happy with the task they had been set. "Just shut your trap and concentrate on the mission." Snapped Butch. Diggs grumbled something unhappily under his breath but remained silent. They walked down the main street of the small town they had been transported to. "Bandit should be right down this alley." Butch mumbled more to himself than to Diggs. The alley they had entered was like another alley in the town, full of trashcans, cardboard boxes and trash. Butch carefully scanned the area with his eyes. There seemed to be no sign of life. That was, till a bin


End file.
